Weaponry Advice
The Skills below govern your abilities with the various types of weapons. All weapons do a kind of damage, with some weird ones doing several at once with different damage descriptions for each. Weapons require a certain level of their individual skill to wield, though worn or damaged weapons may be wielded by those with less in that skill, due to their degredation. Skill level to wield, monetary value & weight are all indicators of how much damage a wapon is capable of doing, the higher the better. Damage Types Bash: Blunt damage, perhaps better vs Plate & worse vs. Cloth/Leather/Mail. Pierce: Stabbing damage, perhaps better vs Cloth/Leather/Mail & worse vs Plate. Slash: Cutting damage, perhaps better vs Cloth/Leather & worse vs Mail/Plate. Air/Electricity: Elemental damage best vs. Earth/Physical. Earth/Physical: Elemental damage best vs. Air/Electricty. Fire/Heat: Elemental damage best vs. Water/Cold. Water/Cold: Elemental damage best vs. Fire/Heat. Magic: Pure magical energy that may bypass most physical protections. Holy: Divine energy that severely harms the Undead & to a lesser extent the Evil. Unholy: Foul energy that harms the Good & living but does little to the Undead &Evil. Weapon Modifications Weapons can be Plated by Wayland Smith at the Ruined Caravan in Valena, repairing them somewhat & increasing durability whilst adding around 1/4 of their original weight onto them again. This also may allow the weapon to injure beings vulnerable to the metal involved (Copper, Silver, Electrum, Gold or Platinum). Weapons may be Customised by Trevor in Rosfarren, Caer Aesclinn to grant a resistance to disarming. Weapons may also be Polished utilising the Sword Polishing Kit from Ronat the Trader in Ethelri-Cithan, increasing their resistance to wear. Zylisa in the Wandering Woods can Enchant weapons (of level 65 & under or 75 for a Knife) with Fire, Cold or Electrical damage with the right items. Weapon Skills Blade: One-Handed weapons that Pierce or Slash, such as swords & axes. Blunt: One-Handed weapons that Bash, such as maces & clubs. Knife: Light Piercing or Slashing weapons, but lacking the ability to use any Strength bonus & are generally 2-3 Levels weaker than standard weapons of equal Skill requirement. Polearm: Large Two-Handed, often Slashing, weapons that allow you to attack from the rear ranks of a Party, such as halberds & spears. Projectile: Piercing Weapons that utilise ammunition such as Bows & Crossbows, penetrate Armour better than any other & utilise Dexterity much more than Strength. Staff: Bashing, Two-Handed weapons that often have magical enchantments and grant a 10% bonus to all Spells cast whilst wielded! Thrown: Often one-shot Piercing weapons such as javelins & spears, these do not allow Strength to be utilised when wielded in combat but when actually thrown cause greater damage. Two-Handed: Large weapons that increase your Strength bonus to damage, but weigh a great deal such as claymores, scythes & greatswords. They also generally hit as hard as standard weapons that are 2-3 Sklill requirement Levels higher. Whip: Light weapons that often Slash, utilise Dexterity over Strength, have difficulty with Armour & are generally 2-3 Levels weaker than standard weapons of equal Skill requirement.. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__